


Self-Control

by AutonomicRogue



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Natasha is a tease, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, this one got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutonomicRogue/pseuds/AutonomicRogue
Summary: Steve Rogers was the paragon of self-control and restraint. Natasha had seen it many times as they stood together in battle. He was practically unshakable, even when faced with certain death. It was something that Natasha was determined to break him of, at least once.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, okay. So, this one got away from me. Oops! 
> 
> Basically, I saw a TikTok (another millennial that has fallen prey, lmao) where this girl flashed her boyfriend while he was tutoring these college kids on Zoom. That's where this came from. 
> 
> Also, this is only my second smut ever and it's pretty filthy y'all.

Steve Rogers was the paragon of self-control and restraint. Natasha had seen it many times as they stood together in battle. He was practically unshakable, even when faced with certain death. It was something that Natasha was determined to break him of, at least once. 

Natasha smirked to herself as she made her way down to the training rooms where Steve was training some new agents. She caught a glimpse of him through the windows, his hands on his hips as he moved throughout the recruits practicing takedowns on one another. She rounded the corner, taking the stairs up to one of the empty observation rooms and pulling the door shut behind her. She made her way to the glass, her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes immediately found Steve once again in the sea of agents. He had woven his way to the back of the room once again, turning to face all the recruits and the observation room. Steve called for the recruits to stop, they immediately did, turning to face him, and putting their backs to Natasha in the process. A grin made its way onto Natasha’s face, everything was falling into place. 

Steve was giving directions to the recruits when Natasha waved her hands over her head. She knew the movement would catch his eye, even if it was just for a moment. A moment was all she needed. Sure enough, Steve’s eyes flicked up to her, his eyebrows furrowing almost imperceptibly as he found her standing there. Natasha blew him a quick kiss before grabbing the end of her tank top and yanking it up under her chin, her bra coming up with it. 

Steve stammered, choking slightly as he did so. Even from up in the observation room, Natasha could see his ears turn bright red, and though she couldn’t see it because of his impossibly tight shirt, she knew that his flush was extending further down his body and onto his chest. Steve continued to stumble over his words. He tried to pull his focus back down to the trainees standing in front of him to minimize anyone else turning around to find Natasha standing there, but he struggled to tear his eyes away. Each time his eyes moved back to her he struggled a little bit more to continue talking. 

“Are you okay, Captain?” One of the recruits asked. 

Steve cleared his throat, his demeanor changing almost instantly as he folded his arms across his chest, his jaw clenching in the process. Natasha quickly fixed her shirt and slipped out of the door to the observation room. As she did, she heard Steve tell the recruits that they were dismissed for the day. Natasha smirked to herself, despite knowing she was in for trouble now. 

Natasha headed back towards their apartment across the compound, making her way down a back hallway, expecting Steve to be not far behind her. As she rounded the corner, she was pulled into one of the closets, a small squeak of surprise making its way out of her before she could stop it. The door slammed behind her, the tell-tale sound of a lock slipping in place ringing in her ears before she was shoved up against the nearest wall. She was met with a very angry looking Steve glowering down at her. 

“What the hell, Natasha?” He hissed, his eyes piercing into her. 

A smile tugged on the corners of Natasha’s lips, “something got you all hot and bothered, Cap?” 

Steve let out a low growl as he tightened his hold on her shoulders. “Someone could’ve seen you.” 

“No one was going to see me,” Natasha scoffed, “not anyone I didn’t want to anyway.” 

Steve drew in a shaky breath, his jaw clenching, “why?” 

Natasha batted her eyelashes as she looked up at him, “why what?” 

“I was in the middle of training new recruits. _Why?_ ” 

Natasha hummed as she brought her hands up to Steve’s chest. She danced her fingertips along his chest, bringing them up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Everyone’s always talking about your self-control, Steve. You never break. You never falter. You’re always so _focused_. I thought I might play with that self-control a little bit.” She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, ghosting her lips across his. “What do you think? Did my plan work?” Her eyes drifted down to his lips before meeting his eyes again. 

Steve growled as he surged forward, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. “Irresponsible, ridiculous, reckless,” he muttered in between kisses. He pulled back for a moment, dropping his forehead against hers, both of their chests heaving in an attempt to catch their breath. “You’ve got me all worked up darlin’.” He whispered, his voice low and gravely next to her ear. 

“Then do something about it,” Natasha whispered back. 

Steve’s eyes roamed over her face for a moment before he attached his lips to the side of her neck, hiking her legs up around his hips as he did so. Natasha suppressed a moan as she let her head tilt back to hit the wall. Steve moved his attention from his neck to her shoulder, his lips leaving goosebumps along her skin in their wake. 

Using the wall as leverage, Natasha shoved her back against it, pushing her hips into Steve’s as she lifted her tank top over her head. Steve hissed and held her up with just one hand as he reached behind his head and grabbed his shirt at the back of the neck before yanking it off as well. He instantly slammed his body back into her, smashing her firmly between him and the wall. Natasha grinned and grabbed his face, pulling his lips to hers and feeling his tongue dance along the seam of their lips, asking for passage. She gladly relented, drinking him in and instantly becoming intoxicated on him. Reaching down between them, Natasha attempted to shove Steve’s shorts down his legs, her hand being stilled by his own. 

He broke the kiss with a gasp, “wait. Nat. Hold on, wait.”

Natasha gave Steve a teasing smile before fixing her lips to his neck. Steve bit back a groan as her hand ghosted over his nipple while she mouthed hot kisses along his collarbone. 

“Nat. _Fuck._ ” 

His hands gripped tightly to her hips, his fingertips digging into her hipbones. “Yes?” 

“Nat,” Steve whined. He was practically shaking as he attempted to keep himself from ripping off her leggings and making her scream loud enough for the whole compound to hear. “We can’t.” Natasha rolled her hips against his, pulling another whine from him that he attempted to muffle in her shoulder. “We can’t. We can’t – we’re in a closet. Anyone could walk by. Anyone could hear us.” 

Natasha let out a breathy laugh as she hooked her finger underneath his chin. Her eyes roamed his face taking in his kiss swollen lips, his hooded eyes, and his pupils blown so wide they nearly overtook the blue that she loves so much. She lowered her voice to a sultry mummer as she let her words ghost across his skin. 

“That’s the point, dear. I was out of line. Like you said, I could’ve been caught. I think you’re going to have to put me in my place,” she paused for a moment before meeting his eyes once more, “ _Captain._ ” 

Steve sucked in a breath. Her use of his rank toying with his restraint. He swallowed her moans, his lips claiming hers as he pushed down his shorts and boxers and ran his hard length against her. Natasha gasped, her lips breaking apart from his. He took the opportunity to lavish the tops of her breasts with kisses as he worked to unzip the sports bra to grant him more access to her. 

Natasha panted his name and attempted to set her legs down, wanting to rid herself of her leggings and underwear as soon as possible. Steve rolled his hips against her once again, pulling a strangled moan from her, her head hitting the wall as she pushed her chest up against his unrelenting lips. She ran her nails along his back, pulling a hum from his lips, which only served to wind her up more. 

Steve chuckled as she whined. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, his lips never leaving her skin. 

“Need you,” she panted. 

“You need me, huh?” 

Natasha nodded her head furiously, her eyes pleading with him to give in. He dropped her legs, allowing her to stand, still pinning her firmly against the wall with his body weight. He looked down at her, the look in his eyes one she’s seen many times on the battlefield before. That look alone was enough to send another wave of desire coursing through her. Steve smirked as she let out a shuddering breath. He held her gaze as he leaned in and placed a slow kiss to her lips, refusing to give in to her as she attempted to speed it up. When he broke away, he held her gaze as he slowly sank to his knees, careful to keep her pinned to the spot she was in. 

Steve hummed as he kissed her hipbones. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her leggings and made sure that he had a hold on her underwear, as well. 

“Well, _I_ needed to be in training with those recruits, but then you came in and got me all hot and bothered.” He continued kissing along her hips, slowly beginning to pull her pants down. “Wasn’t able to focus, baby girl. Not when all I could think about was how badly I wanted to get you under me. Get you moaning my name. Pull those cute little squeaks and whimpers from you.” As if it had been a command, Natasha whimpered, shifting her hips in an attempt to get him to rid her of the offending garments faster. “Mmm – yeah. Those little noises, Nat. They drive me crazy.” 

He reached down to pull her shoes off her feet before sliding her pants completely off, his hands running circles over her thighs, and gently coaxing her into a wider stance. He groaned as the scent of her arousal hit his nose. 

“I know you think you won, Nat.” He looked up at her from between her legs, his breath dancing on her legs, his hands avoiding the place that she needed him the most. “You wanted to break my self-control. Test my restraint. And you think you won.” He smirked as he gently lifted her left leg to drape it over his shoulder. She could feel his warm breath fanning over her folds, his eyes pinning her in place. “But you didn’t.” He brought his hand up, his fingers parting her to him. “You know why you didn’t, love?” 

Natasha breathed out a “why,” the anticipation making it nearly impossible for her to speak. 

“Because, love. There’s nothing I wanted more than to take you right there. To pull you into the middle of that room and show everyone that you’re mine. To bend you over and show everyone how well you take me. Show them just how many orgasms I can pull from you while you scream my name.” He flashed her a devious smile as he brushed his finger against her little bundle of nerves, nearly making her double over just from the one brush. “Getting you into this room _was_ me showing restraint.” 

He didn’t give her even a moment to process his words before he dove into her, lapping at her like a starved man. Natasha let out a filthy moan as he worked her over. It took only seconds before she was on the edge, pleading for him to send her over. He pushed two fingers into her, flicking them once against the spot that drove her crazy before stopping completely as he felt her seize up, right on the brink of her release. 

He tutted at her as she looked down at him in disbelief, the realization of what he was doing hitting her. He grinned as he returned to his task, working her up to her near release before denying her once more. By the third time he’d denied her his release, her chest was heaving, and she was barely able to form the words to beg him to let her have it. 

“You haven’t been a very good girl, sweetheart. And only good girls get to cum. So, what do you think pretty baby? Do you think that you can be a good girl for me? Won’t be coming to interrupt any more of my training sessions?” 

Natasha nodded her head furiously. Steve smiled at her as he dropped her leg and stood back up. He towered over her once more, looking deep into her eyes before moving his lips onto her neck. Natasha moaned, her hands coming up to latch behind his neck and hold him to the patch of skin. 

“Need to hear you say it, love.” He murmured, his lips and teeth brushing against her as he spoke. 

“Fuck, Steve. I’ll be good. Please. Please fuck me. _Please._ ” 

Steve growled, his last strand of control snapping as he lifted her legs around him, sinking into her with one thrust of his hips. They both moaned, Steve’s head falling against Natasha’s as he focused on the feeling of her around him. He gave her barely a moment to adjust to him before he began driving into her. His patience already having been thoroughly tested and his need for her was too much for him to deny himself anymore. 

“Shit, Nat. You feel so good. So fucking good, baby. Love you. Love you so much.” Natasha moaned in response, her warnings that she was on the verge of her orgasm, spurring him on. “Come on, love. Come for me,” he whispered into her ear before latching his lips to the spot of her neck that drives her crazy. 

Natasha gasped, her release hitting her and causing her to tighten around him. Steve growled, his hips stuttering as he fought to keep them moving against his own pleasure, his own release dangling right in front of him. Pulling Natasha’s lips into a fiery kiss, Steve slipped his hand down in between them to rub at the little bundle of nerves that sat right above where they were joined together. Natasha squealed, squirming slightly in his hold, not having come down completely from her previous orgasm. 

Steve pulled away from her, panting heavily as he continued to rub at her. “Come on, Nat. One more baby. Give me one more. I’m right there with you.” He captured her lips once more, swallowing down every noise she made, using it as fuel for his own release. His hips stuttered once more as he let out a groan that Natasha could feel rumble through his chest as he hit his high, emptying himself into her. Natasha wailed at the feeling of warmth, a particularly delicious thrust, and perfectly timed swipe of his finger against her clit before she went tumbling head first into a second orgasm. They both stayed there for several moments, chests heaving as they attempted to catch their breath, coming down from that blissful peak they’d reached together. 

Steve dropped his head against the wall next to hers and groaned. “We just fucked in a supply closet.” 

Natasha felt a smile tug at her lips as she brought her hand up to card through his hair. “We sure did, Cap.” Steve groaned again, pulling his head back to look at her. 

“We weren’t quiet about it either. I’m sure they heard you all the way across the compound.” 

Natasha laughed, her hands moving to cup his face. “It’s fine, Steve. I’m sure no one heard us. Hardly anyone ever comes down this hallway besides the team. And if they did, what are they going to do? We’re Avengers.” 

Steve sighed and leaned in to kiss her. “You’re a brat, you know that?” Natasha just smirked at him before placing another kiss on his lips. “We should get cleaned up and get out of here. People might not have heard us, but I don’t need them catching us in here. You know I’m not a good liar.” He released her legs, pecking her lips once more before they set about getting themselves cleaned up. 

Once they were all dressed, they went to the door. Steve peeked out of it for a moment, discreetly checking both ways before grabbing Natasha’s arm and pulling her out with him. They had just shut the door and turned to leave the hallway when they heard a voice calling behind them. 

“Fuck,” Steve whispered. He glanced at Natasha who was grinning widely at Steve’s immediate embarrassment as they turned to face the source of the noise. 

“Hey Steve, you wanting to spar? I was just getting ready to head to the –“ Bucky stopped as he looked at the two of them. He took in the sheepish look on Steve’s face and the bright red tips of his ears before turning his gaze to Natasha who was standing there proudly, arms folded across her chest. Bucky’s jaw dropped. “No. Way. No fucking way.” A bright smile found its way to his face as he laughed in disbelief. 

“Buck,” Steve groaned, shifting on his feet. 

“You fucking did it!” He looked at Natasha incredulously. “I can’t believe you did it! You broke him. You broke through Captain America’s resolve!” 

“Bucky,” Steve said, an edge of warning in his voice. 

“I can’t believe it actually worked! Did he make it through the whole class?” He asked, a shit-eating smile on his face as he looked between the pair. 

“Nope,” Natasha replied, popping the “p,” a satisfied smirk on her face. “Ended the class right then and there.” 

Bucky laughed, and Steve turned to Natasha, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Wait he _knew_?” He turned back to Bucky, his jaw set. “You knew what she was going to do?”

Bucky shrugged. His response getting Steve to place his hands on his hips as he looked back at Natasha. She smiled up at him as she shrugged as well. 

“Sam’s not going to believe this,” Bucky said, turning to leave the hallway. Steve snapped his attention back to him, his demeanor changing instantly. 

“No. Absolutely not. You are not telling Sam.” 

“Oh yes I am!” Bucky called as he took off in a full sprint down the hallway. 

Steve began to chase after him before turning and catching Natasha by the arm, his lips brushing up against hear ear as he whispered low and gravely in his voice. “Oh sweetheart, you’re going to pay for this one. Just remember, you and I both know who really won.” Natasha shivered, another pang of desire shooting through her as he pulled away. He flashed her a bright smile as he began to back away from her, “you think my self-control was good before? Just you wait until I get you home tonight.” He winked at her before turning on his heel and chasing after Bucky. 

Natasha rubbed her arms in an attempt to brush away the goosebumps that his touch had caused her as she smiled. Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ going to have fun testing the limits of his self-control.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! <3


End file.
